You Bet I Do Sweetheart
by Gentlefurable
Summary: Just my take on the Hayffie wedding. Fluffy and probably a little bit OOC but I'd appreciate it if you read it. :


**A.N. **Hey there… yeah, me again. This time I've decided I'm going to write a story using my own ideas [yay for me]. Don't expect anything great though, might be my own but it's still not… how you say… original. Nevertheless, I'm grateful you're taking the time to read this and please feel free to express your feelings in review form. Enjoy.

Haymitch Abernathy was nervous and it was making him do strange things. Firstly, he was pacing; which was something he rarely did. Secondly, for the first time since he'd decided to quit, he actually didn't want alcohol. In fact, he was sure that if someone were to put a bottle of Ripper's finest in front on him, he would sooner pour it down the drain than drink it. The reason for his anxiety? Effie Trinket… then again when wasn't it Effie? She was the only reason he felt anything anymore, whether the emotions was welcomed or not.

Living with her was like his own personal emotional roller coaster, the ups and downs always steep and quick, but never lasting too long. However, he wouldn't have traded it for the world, especially this day. That day, as he stood in the mirror, adjusting his tuxedo he mused that if someone had come to him a few years back and had told him that someday he would be marrying Effie Trinket he would have laughed and ordered whatever the fool had had to drink to make him say such a foolish thing.

"Haymitch, stop messing around with that tie, you're going make it spontaneously combust or something." Katniss Everdeen's exasperated voice drawled from the other side of the room.

Haymitch shot her a glare as he met her expression in the mirror. Maybe it had been a bad idea choosing the Mockingjay as his best man/person. Who else did he have though? Effie needed Peeta to walk her down the aisle and he was closer to Katniss anyways. Didn't make her any easier to deal with though, especially seeing as she was six months preganat.

He arched an eyebrow, "Spontaneously combust? Naw, I think flaming clothing is more your thing isn't it?"

Katniss scowled at him, "Whatever. Almost ready? This may be the first wedding where the bride is ready before the groom."

Haymitch laughed as he made one final adjustment to his tie before turning around and raising an eyebrow questioning, his arms out.

Katniss studied him before circling him and coming back to stand in front of him, a rare and honest smile on her lips.

"You're ready."

Fifteen minutes later and Haymitch was standing at the base of the aisle waiting for his bride. There weren't that many people at the wedding. Most of the victors, Effie's friends from the capitol, Plutarch, Paylor and some of the surviving residents of District Twelve. Katniss' mother and Gale had even come down to see them wed, and he hadn't even known them that well. Still he was glad to see that there was a decent number of people there, at east Effie would love it.

While he waited Haymitch took the time to really look at his surroundings. God, that woman had gone to extremes, but if it made her happy he wouldn't have cared if he'd been dressed in an electric pink suit with a matching top hat. When she'd began to plan their wedding Effie had, well, turned back into Effie. Her former self had shone through, not the Effie who tried so hard to fit in after everything had happened. Not the Effie Trinket who still woke up crying in the middle of the night because the nightmares had been as real as he was.

When the music started to play Haymitch kept his back to the people. He knew that Effie would want this to be as traditional as possible. He wrung his hands in an effort to quell his nerves; he was standing there alone as he waited for his bride. Although Katniss had been with him before, she was still one of Effie's bridesmaids so she would be coming down the aisle along with Annie Cresta. After them would come Peeta, walking his bride down the aisle. Effie's parents had been killed during the war but Peeta had been more than willing to step in. Haymitch couldn't help but smile a bit at how far Peeta had come, he'd been doing so much better and it was good to see him getting back to normal.

When he heard everyone gasp he steeled himself, and turned around only to have the breath knocked out of him. Effie was standing at the beginning of the aisle and she looked… incredible. She was beautiful and resplendent and graceful and so much more than he ever could have imagined or hoped for. She was wearing a beautiful white dress, it wasn't anything simple but it was making his knees weak. It was sleeveless and it gathered to the side in small waves, it wasn't too long but it was long enough for modesty. No doubt she would never wear it had she been in the capitol, but he'd never seen her more radiant. She had make-up on but it was nothing like her capitol look, it was more natural and it made her skin glow.

And her beautiful blonde locks her atop her head. Curls raining down around her head, her bangs swept to the side and held in place precisely. Haymitch knew that he was grinning like an idiot but he didn't care, and when she looked up and met his gaze through her veil his heart stopped. It was as if all the pieces were finally falling into place for him… for them. He'd never imagined he'd be here, after his games he'd given up all hope in life and love. But that had all changed after the rebellion, and now here they were about to get hitched.

When Peeta and Effie made it down to him Peeta placed Effie hand in his and Haymitch patted his shoulder before giving his full attention to his bride.

"Hey princess," he murmured.

Effie beamed, "Hi."

He grinned before looking at the new mayor of District Twelve who smiled before starting the wedding. Although he could hear words, Haymitch wasn't paying and heed to the mayor; his full attention on Effie who was soaking every word up. He was glad that she was having her moment in the sun; she deserved it more than any one he knew barring the Mockingjay. There was a renewed light in her eyes and a glow about her that had been missing for too long.

"Do you have you have your own vows? ... Mr. Abernathy?"

Haymitch was brought back to Earth by the mayor's voice and he nodded dumbly, "Yeah… yeah I do."

He turned to Effie and took her hand in his, looking into her eyes. God, his world titled whenever he looked at her, and he wouldn't have changed it for the world.

He took a deep breath, "I Haymitch, take you Effie to be my wife. Why? Well sweetheart where do I start? I will probably never be the perfect husband you dreamed about as a little girl but I can promise you a couple of things. First, I promise to love you. I promise to love you every day, any day, and even on the days when you hate me. I also promise to always be there for you, when you're happy and when you're sad and even when you hate me. Lastly, I promise to be yours forever. To do with in whatever way you want… even when you hate me."

He looked up to when he heard the laughter from the crowd to see Effie smiling at him with tears shining in her eyes. If it hadn't been for her smile he would have thought that he'd messed up again. She gave his hand a squeeze and looked at the mayor before looking back at him.

She giggled, "Well I Effie take you Haymitch to be my husband. Why? Because I love you Haymitch and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I promise to love you always… even when I hate you. Just promise to make me not hate you. Haymitch I promise to be a rock to you and to make you smile when you're annoyed with me. I promise to support you in everything you do unless you decide to bring those geese into the house. Lastly, I promise to never leave you until for as long as we both shall live."

Haymitch laughed as he stroked her knuckles, there were now tears running down Effie's face but she still looked perfect to him. He couldn't wait until this was over so he could kiss her good an proper.

The mayor was talking again, "Effie Trinket, do you take Haymitch Abernathy to be your husband?"

Effie nodded, "I do."

Haymitch looked up as the mayor turned to him, "Haymitch Abernathy, do you take Effie Trinket to be your wife?"

Haymitch looked at Effie and grinned, "You bet I do sweetheart."

After they had exchanged rings, the Mayor wrapped things up and Haymitch took great pride and care and he moved the veil out of the way and kissed his wife. It felt the same yet different to be kissing the same woman, but someone who was now so much more than who she had been when he'd woken up in the morning.

Later, after all the speeches and the dinner and greeting everyone; as the music played Haymitch gathered his wife into his arms for a dance. It had been such a long day but it had been worth it and now as they stood and he was acutely aware that everyone was looking at him but he was at ease with everything. Effie had rested her head against his shoulder and he pressed a kiss to her temple as they swayed gently.

"Well sweetheart, how was it? Everythin ya hoped for?"

Smiles smiled and sighed dreamily. "It was so much more. I love you Haymitch."

He grinned and tilted her head up so he could press a chaste kiss to her lips, aware of all the camera flashes as he did so.

"Love ya too, Effs."


End file.
